doctorwhoconcordancefandomcom-20200214-history
First Doctor
The first Doctor was the original incarnation of the Time Lord known as the Doctor. Early life The individual that was later known as the Doctor was born on Gallifrey under the sign of the crossed computers, the symbol of the maternity service. (DW: "The Creature from the Pit") He played with rontgen bricks in the nursery. (DW: "Smith and Jones") He was frightened by the myths about the Fendahl in his childhood. (DW: "Image of the Fendahl") The legends of the Pantheon of Discord were known to him since he was a little boy. (SJA: "The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith") His boyhood heroes included Omega and Salyavin, the former of whom he would honour as his people's greatest hero. (DW: "The Three Doctors"; "Shada") As a boy, he had always wanted to drive a train. (DW: "Black Orchid") He loved classic bedtime stories such as The Three Little Sontarans, The Emperor Dalek's New Clothes and Snow White and the Seven Keys to Doomsday. (DW: "Night Terrors") He had memories of a lonely childhood, and knew what it was like to be the "only child left out in the cold". (DW: "The Girl in the Fireplace", "The Empty Child") He later remembered lying back in the grass with his father on a warm night watching the sky dancing with purple, green and "brilliant yellow" lights during a meteor storm. (DW: "Doctor Who") When he was a very little boy, there was an old lady who died. She was covered in veils, but the body attracted flies because it was a hot, sunny day. This event gave him nightmares for years. (DW: "Heaven Sent") When he was a little boy, he lived with others in a house that was perched halfway up the top of a mountain in South Gallifrey. Behind his house there was a tree under which sat Azmael, an old hermit who had learned the secret of life. On what felt like the "blackest" day of his life, he went and asked the old man to help him. The hermit was silent and expressionless as he sat listening to the Doctor, who was too unhappy even for tears, pouring out his troubles to him. When the Doctor had finished, the hermit simply raised a hand and pointed to a little weed that was just like a daisy. Looking at it for a moment, he saw it through the hermit's eyes and found it to be "simply glowing with life, like a perfectly cut jewel", and the colours were deeper and richer than one could possibly imagine - the "daisiest daisy" he had ever seen. When he later got up and ran down the mountain, he found the bare grey rocks were "red, brown and purple and gold", and that the snow, which had before seemed like a collection of pathetic little patches of sludge, was now "shining white in the sunlight." He remembered this day as being not only his "blackest", but also his best. (DW: "The Time Monster") He spent what he felt where some of the finest hours of his life with his guru, being taught how look into his own mind and getting told ghost stories about a race of giant vampires who could individually suck the life out of entire planets. (DW: "State of Decay", "Planet of the Spiders") During a period of his childhood, he lived in a house with other boys but would sleep in the barn so that the others would not hear him crying. On one night, an adult male and an adult female looked for him in the barn. The male searcher believed that the Doctor would not go to the Academy as he "would never make a Time Lord", and was concerned that his tendency to run away crying would stop him from joining the Time Lord army - a vocation that the boy had no interest in, according to the female searcher. Before they left the barn, the female welcomed the Doctor to return to the house. Alone and frightened by the dark, the crying boy was comforted by a female visitor: ::"This is just a dream. But very clever people can hear dreams. So, please, just listen. I know you're afraid, but being afraid is all right. Because didn't anybody ever tell you? Fear is a superpower. Fear can make you faster and cleverer and stronger. And one day, you're going to come back to this barn. And on that day you're going to be very afraid indeed. But that's okay. Because if you're very wise and very strong, fear doesn't have to make you cruel or cowardly. Fear can make you kind." :: (DW: "Listen") He and a friend who came to be known as the Master spent time together on the land of the Master's father, situated on the red pastures across the slopes of Mount Perdition. They used to run across the fields there, calling up at the sky during their play. (DW: "The End of Time") Education When he was eight years old, he was taken from his family to undergo initiation into Prydon Academy. He stared into the Untempered Schism, a gap in the fabric of reality that revealed the whole of the Time Vortex, and the ordeal hurt him. It was thought that, of those who underwent this experience, some would be inspired, some would go mad and some would run away. He claimed that he was one of those who ran away, once remarking that he never stopped. (DW: "The Sound of Drums", "The End of Time") Having made his vows, he became a member of the Prydonian Chapter. (DW: "The Deadly Assassin") The Doctor and the Master were at the Academy together. At school, they assembled time flow analogues to spoil each other's time experiments. He achieved a degree in cosmic science that was of a lower class than that achieved by the Master, eventually leading him to claim that he was a late developer. (DW: "The Five Doctors", "The Time Monster", "Terror of the Autons") The Doctor, who was known to engage in pranks, could never deceive Borusa when he was a student of the elder Time Lord at the Academy. Borusa had on many occasions told the Doctor that he would "never amount to anything in the galaxy" while he retained his "propensity for vulgar facetiousness." (DW: "The Invasion of Time", "The Deadly Assassin") While a student at the Academy ("barely more than a child", according to Me), he made his way into the Cloisters beneath the Capitol and disappeared for four days. During this time, he spoke to the Cloister Wraiths, who told him of the Hybrid. He reappeared in a completely different part of the city after being shown a secret passage by the Cloister Wraiths. (DW: "Hell Bent") His specialist subject at university was thermodynamics. While he was there he knew a woman later known as the Rani, who was the same age as himself. He was critical of her lack of ethics in regard to her experiments, and she grew tired of his "cant" about her research during this time. (DW: "Time and the Rani") His nickname at college was Theta Sigma. (DW: "The Armageddon Factor", "The Happiness Patrol") He received training in emotional detachment. (DW: "The Invasion of Time") He was on the tech course with Drax and graduated from the Class of '92, having scraped through with 51% on his second attempt. He went on to receive his doctorate, although he would once claim that it was purely honorary. (DW: "The Armageddon Factor", "The Ribos Operation", "The Ark in Space") He came to the Medusa Cascade, the centre of a rift in time and space, when he was "just a kid" of ninety years of age. At one point, he would seal the rift at the Medusa Cascade single-handed. (DW: "The Stolen Earth", "Last of the Time Lords") Adulthood and exile He became a father and a grandfather, with at least one granddaughter. (DW: "Fear Her", "The Empty Child", "100,000 BC") He managed to persuade the High Council of the Time Lords that miniscopes were an offence against the dignity of sentient life forms. Although they never interfered as a rule, he made such a nuisance of himself that the Time Lords had them banned. This lead to all miniscopes being officially called in and destroyed. (DW: "Carnival of Monsters") Before he fell from favour and became something of an exile from Time Lord society, he came to the inauguration of Space Station Chimera in the Third Zone, bearing fraternal greetings from Gallifrey. He met Joinson Dastari on this occasion. (DW: "The Two Doctors") He gave the Master a brooch of dark star alloy on an occasion concerning the Master's daughter. (DW: "The Witch's Familiar") He was not content with the Time Lord law of non-interference, and was bored with their way of simply observing and gathering knowledge. He realised that his people's great powers would allow him the opportunity to meet countless civilisations and explore millions of planets through aeons of time. (DW: "The War Games") Having grown tired of their lifestyle, he left Gallifrey in a stolen Type 40 TT capsule, an older model that he claimed to have borrowed with full intention of returning. (DW: "Resurrection of the Daleks", "The Deadly Assassin", "Frontier in Space", "The Big Bang") He would later admit that the explanation that he was bored of Gallifrey was a lie, noting that he had left because he was scared. (DW: "Heaven Sent") Originally planning to steal a different capsule from the Capitol repair shop, the Doctor was encouraged by an echo of Clara Oswald to depart in a capsule with a faulty navigation system that was "much more fun". (DW: "The Name of the Doctor") The TARDIS was already a museum piece when he was young. However, the first time he touched the console he said that it was the most beautiful thing he had ever known. (DW: "The Doctor's Wife") He and his sole travelling companion, his granddaughter, were exiles, cut off from their planet without friends or protection. Although he intended for them to someday return, he knew that he could not. (DW: "100,000 BC", "The Massacre of St Bartholomew's Eve") He later claimed that he had constructed the ship. (DW: "The Chase") He once claimed to have studied under Joseph Lister and taken a degree to become a medical doctor in Glasgow during the year 1888, although he expressed uncertainty about the accuracy of his remembrance. On another occasion, he joked that it was a pity he never got that degree after Ian Chesterton sarcastically commented on the cursory nature of a medical examination he had given him. While posing as the Doctor, Clara Oswald would claim he received a doctorate from Glasgow University but accidentally graduated in the wrong century. (DW: "The Moonbase", "The Rescue", "Death in Heaven") Being appreciative of the "gentle art" of fisticuffs himself, he taught the Mountain Mauler of Montana how to fight. The Doctor considered himself, in terms of fighting, to be one of the best. (DW: "The Romans") He once met Pyrrho, the founder of Scepticism. (DW: "The Keys of Marinus") He would recall once speaking to someone on a visit to Rome, a city he considered to be fascinating. (DW: "The Romans") He travelled to the planet Dido just after the people there had perfected the super-torch. He became familiar with local customs and remembered the inhabitants as friendly people, ultimately visiting them again years later. (DW: "The Rescue") He attested that he gave Hans Andersen the idea for The Emperor's New Clothes. (DW: "The Romans") He also implied that he was present when James Watt made a great discovery by watching steam coming out of a kettle. (DW: "The Space Museum") He briefly visited the Celestial Toymaker's world. The notoriety of the Toymaker and his games being known to him, the Doctor had "hardly time to turn around" before leaving. This disappointed the Toymaker, who had hoped the Doctor would have stayed long enough for a game. (DW: "The Celestial Toymaker") He and Susan once landed on a planet called Esto where the plants used thought transference. They discovered that if you stood between two plants, they set up a screeching noise. He said that this was because they were aware of another mind. (DW: "The Sensorites") The Doctor had an "extraordinary quarrel" with King Henry VIII of England, which involved the king throwing a parson's nose at him. When the Doctor threw it back, the king gave the order for the Doctor and Susan to be taken to the Tower of London. Fortunately, this was what the Doctor had intended to achieve because the Tower was where the TARDIS was located. (DW: "The Sensorites") Beau Brummell always said that he looked better in a cloak, although he once acquired an Ulster from Gilbert and Sullivan that was too big for him. (DW: "The Sensorites", "Inside the Spaceship") He and Susan saw a Zeppelin air raid, later describing the airships as "infernal machines." (DW: "Planet of the Giants") He and his granddaughter also visited Tiaaanamat. (DW: "The Rings of Akhaten") The Reign of Terror was his favourite period in the history of Earth. (DW: "The Reign of Terror") Four or five journeys before the trip that saw their arrival in the Himalayas in the 13th century, he and Susan nearly lost the TARDIS on the planet Quinnis of the fourth universe. (DW: " Inside the Spaceship") Appendices Appearances *''Doctor Who: **"100,000 BC" **"The Mutants" **"Inside the Spaceship" **"Marco Polo" **"The Keys of Marinus" **"The Aztecs" **"The Sensorites" **"The Reign of Terror" **"Planet of Giants" **"The Dalek Invasion of Earth" **"The Rescue" **"The Romans" **"The Web Planet" **"The Crusade" **"The Space Museum" **"The Chase" **"The Time Meddler" **"Galaxy 4" **"The Myth Makers" **"The Daleks' Master Plan" **"The Massacre of St Bartholomew's Eve" **"The Ark" **"The Celestial Toymaker" **"The Gunfighters" **"The Savages" **"The War Machines" **"The Smugglers" **"The Tenth Planet" **"The Power of the Daleks" (hallucination) **"Day of the Daleks" (archive footage only) **"The Three Doctors" **"The Brain of Morbius" (archive footage only) **"Earthshock" (hologram, archive footage only) **"Mawdryn Undead" (archive footage only) **"The Five Doctors" **"Resurrection of the Daleks" (archive footage only) **"Human Nature" (illustration) **"The Next Doctor" (hologram, archive footage only) **"The Eleventh Hour" (hologram, archive footage only) **"The Vampires of Venice" (photograph) **"Vincent and the Doctor" (photograph) **"The Lodger" (archive footage only) **"Nightmare in Silver" (archive footage only) **"The Name of the Doctor" **"The Day of the Doctor" **"Listen" **"The Witch's Familiar" **"The Zygon Invasion" (illustration) **"The Zygon Inversion" (illustration) **"The Husbands of River Song" (photograph) **"The Doctor Falls" **"Twice Upon a Time" *"Shada" (hologram) *The Sarah Jane Adventures: "Death of the Doctor" (archive footage only) *Destiny of the Doctor'': "Hunters of Earth" Category:The Doctor